


他只有我能欺负

by cccoin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccoin/pseuds/cccoin
Summary: 中学亚梅，简短小甜饼，稍微ooc





	他只有我能欺负

**Author's Note:**

> 中学亚梅，简短小甜饼，稍微ooc

      卡梅洛特中学的学生都知道一年二班有一个很可爱的男孩子叫梅林，我真的特别开心能和他一个班！梅林长得可爱，性格也可爱，温温柔柔的，像一只温顺的小兔子。  
         梅林是一个认真努力的学生，可总也学不好，你要是稍微留意一下他，就总能看见歪着头咬着笔杆在想题。但他画得一手好画，写得一手好文章，语文老师对他可是赞赏有加。  
        梅林有一个同桌叫亚瑟，虽然是个学霸，但这家伙，啧，我可真不喜欢他，说的好听一点叫高冷，难听一点，哎，就一面瘫，不过这些都不重要，重点是他总是欺负我们的梅林！！！要知道梅林可是我们的团宠啊！大家都知道梅林的理科不太好，老师总是让亚瑟帮着梅林，可是亚瑟每次都一脸不耐烦的样子，嫌梅林笨，总凶他。  
        可是，有一件事让我对亚瑟的看法发生了翻天覆地的变化。  
        每一次班级的板报都是梅林来负责，他总是能完成的很好，有一天放学后梅林正在完成这一期的黑板报，几个男生跑来捣乱，往黑板上乱画，他们怎么会听梅林的劝阻，梅林气得快哭出来了，我正想来一个英雄救美，就在这个时候，亚瑟冲过去，吼道：“你们干什么，去去去，不要捣乱，还有啊梅林只有我能欺负。”我就看着亚瑟在那些个男生散了之后，赏了梅林一个爆栗，说：“你真的是笨死了，要凶一点凶一点知不知道，快画啊。”  啧，还是这凶巴巴的语气，不过啊，再强硬的语气也无法改变耳朵变得通红的事实。


End file.
